The present invention relates to an improved tool mounting construction for carrying a tool which is applied against various surfaces and to a tool which applies a predetermined force to a work surface regardless of the external force applied to the tool.
By way of background, especially in sanding and buffing operations, it is desirable to maintain the tool against the workpiece with a constant force. In the past this has been extremely difficult to achieve, especially where the workpiece had a curved surface. Furthermore, in the past a force generally had to be applied directly to a tool by the tool operator and this was not only difficult to achieve when the work area was in a hard-to-reach area, such as a ceiling, but it also required considerable effort on the part of the operator.